


仲夏夜茫

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A young Hendo within his older self, Happy birthday Hendo!, M/M, Probably much older, football manager! Hendo/journalist & fictionist! Adam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: -Sometimes dreams can come true.-Yes they can.与阿银银 @SpadeJack 的520联文，非球员设AU，年轻的自己穿越到年老的躯体里，反向探索一生





	仲夏夜茫

【0】

亨德森从浴室的雾气缭绕中走出来，拉拉纳背对着他正坐在床上，各种各样的东西在他周围摊成一圈，他似乎在挑挑拣拣地往一个小箱子里收拾，没注意到亨德森何时已走到了他的身后，搂着他的腰，在他的耳边轻轻吹气，“人们一般不在新婚之夜收拾房间。”

拉拉纳抬手够到亨德森的脸颊，下颌刚刮过的细小胡茬有些扎手，“那么人们在新婚之夜一般都在做什么？”

亨德森没答话。感受着细碎的亲吻落在颈肩并渐渐上移，拉拉纳偏过头，双唇在迎上了熟悉的温热便放弃了抵抗，任由自己的爱人予取予求。一直到两人都有些呼吸不稳，才依依不舍地分开了彼此。

“稍等一下，我有个主意。”分开的时候，拉拉纳按住了亨德森的手。

亨德森这才注意到拉拉纳的箱子，上个月他们去订一套新的衣柜，大概是听说他们是为了结婚做准备，上门安装时还送了他们一个带锁的小箱子。箱子表面有张贴纸，玫瑰与绣球花布置的彩虹门，背景正中的十字架，与两旁同样的花束，无不显示着这是一个为婚礼布置的教堂，教堂图案的下方同样是贴上去的一行字，“直到死亡将我们分离”，与他们在婚礼上刚刚交换的誓词一模一样。

事实上在衣柜安装好、家里只有他们两人时，他们对这个箱子的图案也有一番争论，婚礼主题的装饰各种各样，他们在近期准备婚礼的时候也见过不少，多是“新婚快乐”、“纪念日快乐”之类的词句，大约是“誓言”与“祝福”总是不同，鲜少有将一句誓约性质的话语用在这样的装饰。

“我并不是对这句话有任何疑义，但这让这个箱子看起来有点诡异。”亨德森拿到箱子时如此说。

“但这也让它看起来非常特别，”拉拉纳把箱子从亨德森手里抢过来，“普通的新婚纪念装饰的物件我们都收了多少了，倒是这个看起来就很特别。”

此时这个“看起来就很特别”的箱子又被拉拉纳找了出来，“我觉得有些扔了舍不得，放着又一般不会再拿出来的东西，倒是可以都收进来，以及我想，也许我们可以给彼此写一封信，三十、四十、或者五十年后再从箱子里拿出来——反正你也不喜欢这个箱子，就把他放着好了。”

“我没有不喜欢——但这是个很棒的主意。”

找出信纸和信封很容易，他们最近囤了不少这类物件，这类近似于漂流瓶、寄给未来的明信片的活动，最大的阻碍往往是落笔之时却不知道该如何开始。亨德森猜想拉拉纳大概和自己是一样的想法，事实上，在写下一个诸如“亲爱的Adam”的题头之后，他一直在悄悄地观察拉拉纳对着信纸沉思的模样，直到拉拉纳突然抬起头正对上他一直注视着自己的目光，突然站起来，拿起纸笔离开了房间，“我觉得我们还是分开写比较好，对着你写给你的信我有点下不了笔。”

于是现在卧室里只剩下了亨德森一个人，靠在床头的靠枕上思考要写些什么。表白爱意太过陈旧老套，他曾被不少人提醒过太过埋头于工作，总是忽略伴侣的细小心思，有时仔细想来，仿佛确实如此。他从很小就爱上了足球，虽然无缘成为职业运动员，但他依旧选择作为青训教练继续着这个行业。足球早已融入在他的生命之中，而他与拉拉纳结缘，也与足球有关。

如果有什么他绝对不愿从生命中分离出去的，拉拉纳也一定是其中之一。他对拉拉纳的爱毋庸置疑，在教堂的誓约没有任何一个词不是出于真心。而若是对着未来的爱人，他低下头思考着，吊灯的灯光打在小箱子上，那句“直到死亡将我们分离”流转着光影，他想到，也许很多年后，他和拉拉纳一同打开这个箱子时，看到他们新婚之夜写下的那些话，会想什么？

看，我爱你爱了这么多年。

“我希望能穿越到很多年后，”亨德森提笔写下了开头，“再回头看我们走过的这段长路。”

【8】

亨德森睁开眼睛的时候，眼前模糊一片，他眨了眨眼睛，首先注意到了天花板上的吊灯并不是自己熟悉的。他们在婚前换了不少看起来陈旧的家具，包括卧室的吊灯，但新的灯具却不是他所看到的这个样子，他想可能是送错了款式、之前又没有注意到。他扭头看看旁边的拉拉纳，身边却是空无一人。

亨德森坐起身来，感觉全身的关节都在莫名其妙的、明显或隐约的疼痛。“Adz？”他提高了声音，发现自己的嗓音有些沙哑，而空荡荡的房间中仍然毫无回应。仔细观察双人床的另一边，床单、枕头的样式花纹和他们刚买的也不相同，更重要的是，比起他的爱人早起，这更像是从未有过人在此居住过。

他为这个念头吓了一跳，低下头，突然注意到自己的手已多了不少斑纹，那不像是一双属于二十五岁的年轻人的手，反而像是一夜之间突然衰老。

亨德森下床站起来，窗帘自动地、缓缓拉开，空调启动稍微调高了一点温度，他在床头柜的玻璃板上看到了自己苍老的面容，他想知道现在究竟是何年何月——拿起床头柜上的iPhone，但却是一个完全不认识的型号。手机在他手里自动解锁，清脆的女声响起，“早安，先生。”

亨德森吓了一跳，险些把手机丢下去，“Siri什么时候成了这个样子！”

女声再次传了出来，“Siri作为一种怀旧模式包含在我的数据库中，您需要我切换到Siri模式吗？”

“你是谁？”种种迹象表明他可能穿越到了他的未来、或者某个时空的自己身体里，但他又无法自动获得这个身体里自己包含着的记忆，也许，另一个可怕的认知出现在了他的脑中，也许他并非穿越，而是因为年老一觉醒来抹去了婚后所有的记忆。

“启用应急协议C，”女声切换了一瞬波澜不惊的机器声，然后又恢复了正常，他猜测“应急协议”大概是某种备用的方案，比如他突发记忆衰退之类的情况下的程序处理方案，“我是您的家庭中央控制程序，您也可以通过任何接入家庭局域网的设备联系我，您叫我Elexa。同样，我可以控制所有接入局域网的设备，家务、环境、安防等都在我的可控范围内。”

这看起来像是很多年后能发展出来的高科技，亨德森心想。

“我的声音和用户界面来自云端数据库，用户界面您一直关闭全息投影功能，声音现在使用的是默认设置，也是一直以来都没有重新设置过的，不过如果您觉得不熟悉的话，”女声停了一下，“或许这样会好一点？”

熟悉的拉拉纳的声音响起，亨德森握着手机，“Adz？他——”亨德森的话语还没有问出口 就已经知道了答案，“——你不要说了。还有，把你的声音切回去。”

“抱歉。”Elexa切换回了默认的声音。

沉默在人机之间蔓延，亨德森有千言万语想问，但他知道，很多答案他并不想知道得那么清楚。比起一夜之间由新婚穿越到了白发苍苍时，他突然更希望自己是一夜之间失去了所有婚后记忆，即使他无缘记得这些，至少他真的经历过。

真的同拉拉纳一起走过这么多年的岁月。

“Elexa？你能够储存一些，或者任何能记录这么多年发生的事吗”

“我的系统日志最多在云端保存两年，除此之外就是任何您和拉拉纳先生授权保存的资料，需要我为您调取吗？”

“等我需要的时候。”几十年的光阴千头万绪，他总要先理出个逻辑顺序。

“我随时都在。”

【7】

Elexa暂时下了线，中央电脑能控制几乎家中所有的设备，亨德森走出卧室时，扫地机器人已经自动启动开始清扫卧室，厨房里也有一些响声传来，似乎是微波炉或者电磁灶启动的声音。但他没去管那些，静静地环顾着客厅四周的陈设。他们大概还是住在亨德森记忆中的那个地方，只不过室内应该重新装修过恐怕不止一遍，家具器物几乎完全换成了一看就不属于他年轻的那个时代的物件。

他缓缓地在家里走了一圈，有些房间锁着门，看起来已经很久没有进去过，客厅挂着他和拉拉纳的合影，而两人各自抱着一个看起来四五岁的孩子。在他的记忆里，他们在同一位置也挂了一张两人的合影，不过那时他们刚买下这间房屋装修完，没有正式拍过的合影，就从手机里洗了一张度假时的自拍——后来很多人来他们家里做客时都催过两人换个照片，别把自己家的墙当成Instagram，不过一直到两人拍了正式一些的合影，要换的时候却觉得已经习惯了，也就搁置了下来。

照片上的他与拉拉纳都比记忆中看起来要年长一些，他的怀里抱着一个红色连衣裙的小女孩儿，过肩的金发由一个蝴蝶结扎在耳后，拉拉纳的怀里则抱着一个穿着红色外套的小男孩儿，同样的金发，两个孩子的身量看起来差不多，长相也相似，他猜测大概是一对儿龙凤胎。“Elexa？”他问道，“这两个孩子，他们是什么时候出生的，叫什么？”

“女孩儿的名字叫Alba，男孩儿的名字叫Albie，他们出生在你们婚后第十年，拍照的时候是他们的四岁生日。”

“我们竟然真的给一对儿龙凤胎取了如此相似的名字，”亨德森想起他们确实谈过以后如果工作不忙的话抚养一两个孩子，也记得他们提过如果有双生子的话或许可以起个差不多的名字，许多年后，真的按照他们曾经想过的方向发展了吗？

“Alba在剑桥大学任教，这段时间在德国做客座教授，Albie曾是职业足球运动员，不过早已经退役了，现在在欧足联任职。需要我联系他们吗？虽然他们现在都不在英国，要赶来大概会有一阵子，但根据应急协议，若需要我可以把您的状况告诉他们。”

“暂时不用，”亨德森算了一下年纪，他的儿女大概比他记忆中的自己年纪都大了许多，他对他们完全不认识，他不知道自己是否做好了面对他们的准备，“不过，有些相册、或者电子的存放照片、日记，这些关于他们的记录或者其他什么的地方吗？”

“相册在书房里，同时很多有纪念性质的东西也都在那里，电子的产品我随时都可以调出来。”Elexa停顿了一下，“不过现在厨房准备好了早餐，您要先去吃早餐，还是先去书房看看？”

【6】

食物大概是最不随时间改变而改变的了，看起来数十年后的英格兰并没有发生很大的餐饮业变革，但烹调的方式却先进了不少。

亨德森从自动完成早餐的料理机里取出吐司和煎蛋，以及一碗不知道是什么成分的糊状物，Elexa的声音适时地在亨德森皱眉看着碗里的东西时传来，“这个主要成分是牛奶，添加了一些中央电脑根据您的体检结果定制的食谱，所以看起来浓稠了不少。”

这看起来是在不太让人有食欲，亨德森把碗放在一边，注意到了旁边还放着一本书，他把书拿到自己面前。精装版的书籍封面的设计并不花哨，从封面看像是一本西班牙译本的书，“A.Lallana,J.Henderson"列在西班牙语书名之下，译者也是他们的老朋友米尔纳——他知道米尔纳工作之余自学了西班牙，但这一切仍然让他又增添了几分好奇，署名两人的书是一个令人惊喜的主意，但亨德森并不能想象到为什么自己会放一本西班牙语的译本在这里？

拉拉纳一直是位优秀的记者与作家，在亨德森第一次见到拉拉纳时，拉拉纳还在为天空体育工作，在为了天空台的专题节目四处采访为英格兰青训发展收集素材，也是在那时，他刚开始做一群小孩子的青训教练，对来拍他工作的拉拉纳也算不上多耐心。但那时的拉拉纳更多包容着他，如他记忆里一如既往的那样，甚至到他犹犹豫豫地问拉拉纳可不可以和自己约会的时候，拉拉纳也只是温柔地笑了，“我还以为你永远不会说出来呢。”

亨德森翻开封面，内页的图案像是散碎的即时贴随意地贴在纸面上，每张即时贴上都写着一段话，有些被前面的挡住了并不能看全，亨德森对于西班牙语的认知大概停留在知道一点常见的词，能浅显地猜到一点内容，似乎是一些琐碎的生活细节，深入下去也不能完全看懂。

亨德森往后翻了几页，不留神一张夹在里面的书签掉了出来，他接起来看了看，与他身处的时代的金属制“书签”也没有多大的区别，由于表面的磨损掉漆花纹难以辨认，“那是个类似录音笔的设备，也有投影的功能。”Elexa适时地在一旁解说，“不过里面的影像我这里有备份，防止它某天突然没电了或者内部存储卡出了什么问题。”

亨德森转动着“书签”，顶端确实有个可活动的按钮，按下去后另一端向桌面投影，Elexa自动打开了系统，桌面有一块朝两边分开，露出了更适合投影展示的屏幕。“书签”里面存储的录像看起来是一场影视剧的宣传活动，台下粉丝的视角镜头始终对准着拉拉纳，他看起来比亨德森记忆中的要年长一些，又年轻于墙上挂着的那张合影，这时候的拉拉纳在谈着自己的创作理念——镜头仍然对准着拉拉纳，但拍摄者似乎在横向移动，借着转换角度，亨德森看清了背后的海报——他认出了影片的名字，应当改编自拉拉纳的一本、或者说第一本小说。拉拉纳在离开天空体育后为几位足球界的教练、球星写过传记，同时也在酝酿着自己的故事，就包括这一本，在他的记忆里，这本小说大概还差几章就可以收尾了，看起来这本小说不仅受欢迎，还将在多年以后被改编成电影拍摄，他为拉拉纳欣喜——没有谁比他更知道拉拉纳为自己的第一部小说倾注了多少心血，又有多少夜晚担忧它不会被人喜爱，在那些深夜无眠的时刻，他亲吻拉拉纳的脸颊，不带任何情欲，只是单纯的安抚与慰藉，这有时如灵丹妙药，也有很多时候，他牵着拉拉纳的手，听着他依旧并未入睡的呼吸声，等待着晨曦的天光亮起。

或许当他们在黑暗中用吻彼此支持与抚慰时怀有能看得到晨光的愿景，又或许无论是否想得到未来都无妨他们共同走下去，而此刻他想要立刻告诉自己的Adam这一切——但他必须接受现实，他被困在了一个未来的躯壳之中，又或者是老年的自己一夜之间忘却了这些他们经历过的事。

这太不公平了。

投影中的提问打断了他的胡思乱想，他认出了提问者的利物浦口音，Trent，那时还是个年纪不大的孩子，有一段时间刚从家里搬出来时租住在他们邻间，与他们都熟识，“我有个问题想替Hendo问一句，尽管他今天没法过来，”两人在ins上秀过的恩爱也不少，Trent的问题也引起了台下观众接连的笑声，从中他听到了自己的——混在人群中不会很明显，甚至他确定Trent借着不知道被什么吸引了注意力的工夫朝他这个方向也看了一眼，“如果，我是说如果的话，他在看着的话，和他说点什么吧。”

饶是镜头始终对准着拉拉纳，也能感受到台下观众，以及在拍摄这个视频的亨德森自己的屏息以待，“我希望你和我在一起，就在现在，”镜头抖了一下，有一瞬间亨德森也觉得拉拉纳是否从人群中认出了他，他拍不到自己，但是有足够的理由猜测自己大概做了某种程度的伪装，以至于在场的观众们也没有认出来，但拉拉纳大约并没有注意到他，依旧对着节目的转播镜头说着，“但显然不能，那么——”拉拉纳组织着语言，“按时作息不要总熬夜，记得给Trent带个礼物，看在他帮你提问的份儿上，以及，照顾好自己，我爱你。”

画面到此戛然而止，亨德森直直地盯着屏幕，不论他处在具体哪个年纪，青年或是老年，他都是亨德森自己，在画面打断的刹那，他明白了自己把这个书签夹在这里的原因。

“Elexa？”亨德森把书签夹回了书中，“这本书有原来的英语版本吗？”

Elexa操控桌面移动，把放着早餐的碗挪到了他的面前，“有，需要我在桌上调出电子版本吗？有几次印刷的纸质版都在书房的书架上。”

【5】

“我宣布我把你绑架了，”拉拉纳把亨德森推到酒店的沙发上，“陪我想出下一本书写什么，不然我不放你走。”

“你放我走我也拒绝，但是，Adz，别闹了，还有很多事要做。”

“就算媒体质疑你上赛季的执教成绩，他们也不会立时三刻冲到这里质问你的，你需要的不是立刻准备好发言稿，而是在这里，陪我度假，明白吗？”

“但是新的赛季也有很多要考虑的事，英冠比英超赛程密集多了——”

亨德森最初的几个英超赛季，事情也并非全都顺利，桑德兰在降级多年后重返英超，又连续升降机了几个赛季，亨德森半途接手后也无力回天，仍然以几分之差降级到了英冠。俱乐部愿意再多给亨德森至少一两个赛季的时间，但自从纽卡斯尔被收购后常年被死敌压制的球迷总是更急躁一些，即使这个赛季刚刚结束，亨德森也已然感受到了新赛季的升超压力。

“你又不能看到未来，做事总是要一步一步，一个阶段一个阶段，会好起来的。”拉拉纳靠坐在亨德森的身边。

“会吗？”亨德森像是喃喃自语，又像是问拉拉纳。

“会的。”拉拉纳突然笑了，“还记得当初我第一次出版小说，一天可能问你十遍这本书会受欢迎吗，你是怎么说的？‘这本书一定会火起来的，说不定过几年还有人把它改编成电影呢’，到了自己这里就这么纠结。”

“这不一样，”亨德森看着他，“没有人比我更相信你，你的能力，你的作品，你的——一切。”

“反过来我也是一样。”拉拉纳揉着他的头发，“要不穿越题材的小说这么受欢迎，知道未来总是好于不知道的煎熬。”

“那不一定，”亨德森想了想，“如果知道的未来不那么令人愉快呢？注定失败的尝试，不得长久的恋情，如果已知道这一切，再回到起点的话，是要按照既定的命运走下去，还是要改变未来的路？”

“你就不能有点信心吗——”拉拉纳锤了亨德森的肩膀一下，“但我觉得，也许这是一个探讨一下什么事最重要的题材。”

【4】

书房锁着门，看起来已经很久没有人进去过，他走近观察了一下，这个时代大约很少会有纯粹的机械意义上的“锁”了，也许是因为某种特征识别、也许是Elexa帮他解开了电子锁，门开了一条缝，亨德森推门走了进去。

他大概很少进入书房了，里面的陈设完全没有被动过的样子，但桌上倒也没有积灰，想必是家里的扫地机器人清洁的时候都进行了清扫与擦拭。此时机器人们也跟在他身后进入书房，一种清新、但并不浓郁的香气浅浅地飘来，他转头看到机器人似是在向房间里喷洒着什么，Elexa的声音从书房的一个音箱里传出，“它们在喷洒空气清新剂，这个味道主要是里面掺着的一点香水，香水的名字是‘马德里之夜’。”

马德里之夜？

仿佛看出了他的疑惑，Elexa在桌面上投影了一些他与拉拉纳在马德里游玩的照片和录像，他下意识地伸手去抚摸虚拟的爱人——他看起来才是自己记忆中的样子。

桌上摆着几个相框，有他和拉拉纳与桑德兰一线队的成员们的合影；有他们、以及抱着两个孩子在安菲尔德和梅尔伍德的合影，两个孩子都穿着利物浦的球衣，背后印着1与HENDERSON；有拉拉纳在天空台的工作照，有他的签名售书，各种访谈节目的剧照；有Alba的毕业照、婚纱照以及和自己的小家庭合影；有Albie职业生涯的各种签约照、国家队百场纪念照等等。

他一一看过去，这事实上，超越了太多他对于未来的期待，即便他不具有具象化的所有记忆，他仍然可以想象地到，这究竟是怎样的一段长路。

背后的展示柜里陈列着各式金牌，有些是他带领球队赢得的，也有些来自于Albie的职业生涯，以及各种球衣，有些是亨德森记忆里知名球星，有些是他的时代里的新秀与希望之星，有些他则全然没有听说过。

Alba和Albie，又是怎样两个孩子？他们现在大约也应该是中年人了吧，他会是怎样的父亲？

Alba打来电话时，他正坐在阳台的椅子上，捧着从书架里找到了英文版的署名两人的书，“你感觉怎么样？”他这边阳光明媚，Alba那边看起来则是阴沉沉的。

面对着比自己认知年龄还要大的女儿，亨德森仍然不太知道该怎样表现，他并不清楚这个老年的自己与女儿的日常相处习惯，“还好，”他觉得自己陷入了一个矛盾中，既想知道更多的事，又不能过多地提问，他还在尽量把自己的话语缩减，来减少让Alba看出一些奇怪的、异于寻常的地方。

Alba似乎还是看出了一些不对劲，“Elexa和我说她启动了应急协议C，还有其他一些事，我想应该和Arthur说一声，是否需要改一下治疗方案。”

应急协议C？他似乎听Elexa说过，“那是什么？”

“什么？应急协议C吗？Elexa的协议里有认为第一所有人进入突发性不完全适合拥有权限状态，按照协议转移将第一所有人权限转移给了我。”

“那么Arthur是——你知道，我有些时候记不得所有人。”

Alba皱起了眉，“Arthur是我们的家庭医生，我明白了，但——我订机票这两天回去吧，Albie最近应该也不太忙，我一会儿联系他。”

回来？亨德森连忙拒绝，“我没事的，你们忙你们的吧。”

“我还是回去吧，对了，之前你让我提醒你的，那个你和daddy写给对方的信？”

【3】

“虽然也不严格意义上地算是蜜月旅行，但这好像是我们第一次一起出来旅游。”在马德里牵手散步时，拉拉纳突然感慨。

说是蜜月旅行，但因为真正的蜜月时间各自工作的原因，他们稍把蜜月旅行后推了大半个月才开始，又恰好能在蜜月之中赶上情人节。

“不至于第一次吧，”亨德森掰着另一只手数，“不算伯恩茅斯或者桑德兰或者利物浦，我们也一起去过巴西、法国、还有……”

“停停停，”拉拉纳打断了亨德森的数数，“一起去巴西和法国都是出差，更不要说每次都跟着一群人在，要么是我的同事要么是你的小球员们，其他也大部分都是开会或者别的，虽然也有一起出来玩，但和这次是不一样的。”

“蜜月当然不一样了。”亨德森把拉拉纳拉到路旁不怎么有人的路灯下，在他的额头上亲了一下，“所以，许个愿望？我都帮你实现。”

“真的？”拉拉纳亮晶晶地看着他。

亨德森点点头。

“但我才不要，”拉拉纳笑得狡黠，“我才在写给未来的我们的信里许了愿望，许太多会会太贪心的，万一实现不了怎么办。”

“比如说？”

“说出来就更实现不了了，不过，我记得你说过情人节我们可以出海？”

亨德森得意地摇了摇手机，“当然，我已经把票订好了。”

【2】

亨德森合上那本署名他们两人的书，有一瞬间，他觉得仿佛所有在这个年纪困扰着他的病痛都消失不见了，我是否记得这一生的事，如此重要吗？这一突兀地念头冒出来时，亨德森已没有醒来、以及刚知道过去时的愤愤不平。他记得或不记得，这些过往都存在过，都以某种方式留下了痕迹。

时光那么漫长，人的一生那么短暂，只是哪怕仅有一刻，都曾是这漫长时光中最灿烂的星辰。

Alba提醒了他，他从储物柜里翻出了他们在新婚之夜放下的小箱子——数十年过去后柜子翻新了几轮，但这个小箱子倒是没有换过位置。他们大约也从来不拿出来看看，箱子表面积满了灰，拿出来飞扬的尘土刺激地他一阵咳嗽，Elexa遥控附近的机器人洒水以及帮忙擦一下箱子，亨德森拒绝了，自己抽了张纸巾擦拭箱子。

箱子表面的图案已经褪色了不少，打开箱子，两封信依然叠在最上面，他认出了自己亲手放进去的那一封。对于他来说，写的内容相当于昨晚写的，依然记忆犹新。他把自己这封先放在了一边，拿起了拉拉纳写的那一封。

“自从我与你在一起，我有时会想，我们的一生会怎样度过？在我们将来读到这封信的时候是怎样想的，是喜悦还是难过？

“对于未来，现在写的什么大概都可以算是许愿？有些时候，也许许的愿望太不切实际，也不一定会是一个好的选择。那么从简单一点的愿望写起大概会好？我希望我们能一起去更多的地方，例如——基辅？马德里？”

_他看到了扒在甲板护栏上的拉拉纳的背影， “有时间我们回一趟南海岸吧。”_

_“ 什么——”海风与游船发动机的声音夹杂着，他没有完全听清楚拉拉纳的声音，记忆中的他想往过走，正对上拉拉纳突然的回头。_

_“ 情人节快乐！”_

“当我们一起看这封信的时候，大概我们都已经退休了吧，我猜如果有一天你作为教练举起奖杯时，一定会激动地哭出来，大概过二十年我还是会拿这个画面嘲笑你。

“但我想看到这个场景，不止一次，除此之外我别无所求。”

_又是一段记忆，身穿桑德兰队服的队长把足总杯奖杯递给他，面前是黑猫死忠粉们的欢呼，而在周围的礼花中，突然划过的画面里不再是桑德兰、而是一片红色，包括他自己，他不再是教练，他是这支球队的队长，手里的奖杯也变换了模样 ——_

“最后，如果可能的话，让我们一起把自己的名字留在一本书上吧，我迫不及待想看到这本书了。”

_“ 你好，亚当·拉拉纳，天空体育记者。”初见时的拉拉纳，仿佛站在了时光尽头，向走过一条长路的他招手——_

亨德森拿过了自己的信封，打开取出了自己的信，和拉拉纳的文字叠在了一起，“我希望在未来我们可以一起读这封信，如果不能，愿我爱你直至最后一息。”

两封信被放回了箱子里，箱子表面的玫瑰与绣球花都不再鲜亮，下方贴着的一行字却依旧如同他们婚礼时一样耀眼，“直到死亡将我们分离”。

【1】

亨德森睁开眼睛的时候，眼前模糊一片，他眨了眨眼睛，拉拉纳坐在他的身旁，握着他的手臂，担忧、又困惑地看着他。“Adz？”他的声音听起来有些沙哑。

“早安，Jord。”拉拉纳见他醒来，低头给了他一个早安吻，然后从床头柜上的纸巾盒里抽了张纸巾，擦了擦他的眼睛，他这才意识到自己一直在流泪，但他并没有感觉到任何悲伤、或单就是消极的情绪，“你这是梦到了什么？边哭边笑的。”

他尝试着回忆了一下，有几个画面闪过，却串不成完整的记忆，“记不得了，”亨德森抓住了拉拉纳的手，轻轻抚摸着，“我觉得我做了一个很长很长的梦，或许长到梦里我们已经走完了一生。”

“我们可昨天才结婚，”拉拉纳另一只手把纸巾丢在一边，顺手掐了一下他的脸，“以后的时间还长着呢，一天一天来，不要着急着什么事都想知道。”

“你说的都对，”亨德森坐起来，“但我还是觉得，或许，你觉得，平行世界可能存在吗？”

“可能存在，也可能不存在，但是我们总是没法验证，不是吗？”

“但或许有些时空错乱什么的，能够看到未来、或者哪个平行世界的场景，知道或者不知道结局，对于未来又会有什么影响。”

“这大概是个很不错的小说题材，但是我觉得，”拉拉纳看起来就像是认真地为一个情节的取舍而冥思苦想，这总是让亨德森想去亲吻他，“人们总是想着在哪个时刻如果换一种选择会怎么样，就像也许你可能坚持下去最终成为了职业足球运动员，这都可能发生，只不过对于我们并不知道那会是怎样的未来，也许我们不会认识，更不要结婚或者许下那些可能实现的愿望。”

“那也许我们会成为队友，我们肯定可以一起赢得些什么，如果疯狂一点的话，或许能捧起欧冠奖杯呢？有些时候梦想还是会实现的。”

“当然，当然是会实现的。”

“对了，关于我们的蜜月旅行，我有个想法，”梦里的一些关于西班牙的碎片突然闪现，他不知道自己为什么会梦到这个地方，或许是哪一次和拉拉纳一起搜索蜜月旅行目的地看到后的念念不忘，又或许真的在某个平行世界里，马德里之于他们有着非同寻常的意义，这都无从得知了，而唯有现在发生的，也许才是他们所能真正掌握的，“西班牙也许是个不错的主意，马德里是个多好的地方，到了情人节，我们或许可以在那里一起出海。”

拉拉纳似乎有些莫名的惊讶，他上下打量了几秒，然后点点头，“当然，这当然是个好主意。”

**Author's Note:**

> *纽卡斯尔的收购目前还没谈完，这里是未来向就直接设定已经酋长注资了  
> **哼花讨论的那个不圆满的未来故事，联动致敬阿银的那篇狮花文《你一生的故事》  
> ***这篇设定里把你哼的球员经历嫁接成了执教经历，因此这里是1号不是14啦  
> ****为什么是为桑德兰赢得足总杯呢？为你哼实现一下他十七岁的梦想吧


End file.
